The Demon and The Fool
by Tobi Is My Name
Summary: Etcetera the Eldest is a Dremora with the Dark Brotherhood and Cicero is a mad fool.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got a lovely mod to allow a playable Dremora character and this story came about from possible so yep. RnR!**

A dark figure slunk squatted in the shadows, a small dagger in hand that was glistening with dark fluid, the figure tutted and bent to wipe the blade on a fresh corpse's shirt,

" . . . what a mess." the hooded woman murmured, straightening to sheath her daggers, Ice Sliver and Lightning Spark, on her belt and shook her head.

The woman wasn't human, but she wasn't really anything else normally seen by mortals, her horned head and dark demonic eyes set her aside as one of the Dremora, she'd been exiled from her home in Oblivion for things best not discussed and roamed the mortal plane with naught but her faithful servant, Farandast, to summon for company and even then, he did not speak much and would return to Oblivion after a short time.

Her name was Etcetera the Eldest and she was a thief, an assassin, and, for the moment as long as they continued to amuse her, a member of the Dark Brotherhood. How she ended up with a pack of mortals calling her 'sister' and sending her about to kill other mortals was neither here nor there and she didn't much care for details anyway.

The daedra slowly made her way back out of the town without being noticed, the perks of soft-soled shoes and years of practice, and then she opened a portal and with the blink of an eye she was no longer standing outside of Rorikstead and appeared just south of Falkreath. Etcetera pulled the mask down from her cowl to breath in the pine-scented air and sighed in an almost content manner, she was home, or at least the closest she'd ever come to calling any place 'home'.

The dark door swung open easily at her touch and she ducked inside.

* * *

"Ah, there you are." Astrid smiled from her normal spot of leaning on the Sanctuary doorway.

Etcetera nodded once and moved to go past her leader, the Dremora did not often speak aloud and preferred to keep her answers to questions short and to the point or use gestures to communicate rather than the long-winded dialogue that so many of the mortals seemed to enjoy. This didn't seem to bother the Brotherhood at all, in fact they were all rather content to let the odd, dark-eyed woman do what she would without complaint.

"Nazir has the payment for you." Astrid said then she stepped into Etcetera's way, "I wonder if I may have a word before you toddle off to get your reward, _dearest_?"

The snide tone made the Dremora stop in her tracks and tilt her horned head in Astrid's direction, crossing her arms over her chest and nodding, _go ahead_.

"That . . . _man_ , Cicero . . . I don't like how he is acting. But he won't listen to me, you on the other hand . . . for some reason that I cannot discern the little madman likes you and listens to you, for whatever that's worth, so find out what's got him so agitated and put an end to it." Astrid narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to the Dremora, "In _any_ way you can."

Etcetera's eyebrow rose slightly and she frowned behind the mask but the nodded and slipped around Astrid, moving down to the main area of the Sanctuary and turning to pad up the stairs. Etcetera stopped in to give Babette a pat on the head and wave to Gabriella (she'd found she enjoyed the Dark Elf and Vampress's company the most) before slipping down a short hallway to the Night Mother's chamber.

She took a moment to admire the massive coffin standing in front of the stained glass window before moving on to Cicero's chambers. And sure enough the short ginger was pacing about and wringing his jester's hat in his hands, mumbling to himself and so much in his own world that he didn't notice the silent Dremora, but then, no one ever heard her if she didn't want them to.

Etcetera moved in and tugged her hood off (grimacing at the effort of maneuvering her horns out of the holes she'd cut in the hood) and crossed the room to grab onto Cicero's shoulders, ceasing his pacing. Cicero started in surprise and blinked up at Etcetera,

"Oh. OH! Hello, Sister . . . fancy seeing you here, of all places to be seeing you, Cicero would not expect to do the seeing of you here in his room. Why is it that he is seeing you here?"

Etcetera tilted her head slightly then glanced around the room at the objects that had been knocked about in his frantic pacing. She reached down to remove the twisted cap from Cicero's hand only for the small man to leap back,

"No, no, this is Cicero's! You can't have this, can you? No, it doesn't belong to you! And Cicero knows how sticky Horned-Sister's fingers are! He knows how you pilfer away anything that looks so shiny or pretty!" Cicero scowled and quickly pulled the cap down on his head and turned away, crossing his arms and pouting petulantly, "No."

Etcetera sighed and moved around Cicero to sit on the bed, she impatiently patted the place next to her and gazed at Cicero with her dark eyes, " . . . sit."

Cicero scowled and turned up his nose, "Horned-Sister talks to Cicero as much as the Night Mother, not at all! Why should Cicero do what she asks and says when he is so dutiful and she so negligent?"

Etcetera pondered whether Cicero was talking about her or the Night Mother now and patted the bed again, it was like trying to coax a cat to come.

Cicero glanced about again before huffing and, arms still folded firmly across his chest, he stiffly moved to sit next to the Dremora,

"What does she want with Cicero this time?"

Ah, he was speaking about Etcetera this time, the Dremora reached up and took Cicero's hat off and the jester visibly struggled with himself, as if he wanted very much to snatch his tailed-hat back but also wanted to keep his arms defiantly crossed. The dark-eyed woman reached up again and ran her fingers over Cicero's soft red hair, tucking it behind the man's ear and sighing heavily,

"Cicero."

The ginger slowly looked sideways up at Etcetera, "What?"

"Hush." Etcetera murmured, she continued to tangle her fingers in the shoulder-length tresses.

Cicero bit his lip and let his arms fall to his sides, " . . . Cicero lives to serve."

"Yes." Etcetera stopped stroking his hair and moved to stand only for the jester to grab desperately at her arm.

"No! Nonononono! Don't leave Cicero alone again! He doesn't like the quiet! Well, Horned-Sister does not speak very much, but-but Cicero does not want her to go!"

Etcetera blinked down at the small man and her face contorted slightly as she mulled over the idea of being near a human for more than was necessary then she sighed and moved to sit back down only to snarl when Cicero launched himself at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and nuzzling into her shoulder like a cat . . . an over-sized, mumbling cat.

But, unfortunately, Cicero didn't seem to notice her snarl of irritation and continued to snuggle against the rigid Dremora,

"Cicero doesn't like to be alone, Horned-Sister knows this, doesn't she? Yes, Cicero thinks she does . . . even though she likes to be left alone, he knows that she is lonely. Lonely like dear, sweet Cicero."

Etcetera sighed resignedly and leaned back on the headboard, glaring at the far wall for a moment then groaned and shifted to be more comfortable, tugging Cicero more onto her lap so her legs wouldn't be cramped under his surprisingly solid body.

Cicero looked uncertainly up at Etcetera for a moment then he reached up to tentatively trace one of the white tattoos on her face, Etcetera pulled back and her lip curled up in a snarl at Cicero but this didn't seem to deter the small man from stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

"Cicero wonders why Horned-Sister is so unhappy when she is so well-loved by the Family? Cicero misses the Family he had back Home, misses being talked to. Now Cicero does all the talking and Horned-Sister is unhappy and silent.z" he murmured, shifting a bit then putting his head back down on Etcetera's shoulder, large hazel eyes gazing up at the Dremora's face.

Etcetera closed her eyes and huffed, "I'm not."

Cicero's eyes widened and he hopped up to crouch in front of Etcetera, "She speaks! Oh, Horned-Sister, say something else! Anything at all! Please? Please, Cicero loves Horned-Sister's soft, rough voice so much, he wishes to hear it more, please? Please?"

Etcetera's brow furrowed and she grimaced, she was not used to being begged to speak, in her experience it was more often that silence saved her hide, she licked her lips absently then looked back at Cicero,

" . . . why?"

Cicero's whole face lit up excitedly and he dove back down to snuggle against the taller Dremora, "Oh! No reason, Sister dear, no reason at all! Cicero is just glad he has sway over his sister like this!"

Etcetera growled and pushed Cicero up, glaring into his beaming face, "Power? You do not have power over Etcetera the Eldest! How can such a tiny, weak human hold anything akin to power over me? You can't, you miserable, smiling fool!"

With that she threw him back on the bed and stood as if that proved her point only to whirl around at the sound of hysterical giggles,

"What is this? What is funny, _human_?" She demanded, grabbing onto the front of Cicero's motley.

Cicero smiled widely even as his eyes widened in what Etcetera told herself was fear, "See?"

Etcetera blinked then released Cicero disdainfully, "No, I do not see."

"This sister speaks when Cicero asks it of her." Cicero smiled and knelt on the bed, his hands gripping his knees, the ever-present smile on his face, "She will speak when Cicero wants her to."

Etcetera's brow furrowed deeply and she growled only to sigh heavily, and shake her head, "I do not understand you, little fool."

Cicero scooted closer until he was at the edge of the bed, his head tilting slightly to the side, "Sister, dear, sweet, sister, Cicero knows how lonely you are, how you long for Home and whoever it was you left behind, but . . . " Here Cicero bit his lip and looked away, reaching over for his hat and holding it in front of his face, "Homes burn down and are broken into, families age and waste away."

Etcetera blinked slowly and reached forward to take the hat from Cicero, she ran her fingers slowly over the worn material, then she squatted down to be eye-level with him, "You are a fool, Cicero, a mad, muttering, stupid fool . . . "

Cicero's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak only for Etcetera to shove the hat down on his head roughly, it fell over his eyes and mussed his hair. He wrestled it back off his eyes in time to see the Dremora stop in the doorway and sigh,

"But you are my fool." She said shortly and then she turned and left the room.

Cicero smiled and adjusted the cap on his head and settled back down on the bed, nuzzling his pillow, "All yours, Sister, all yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Etcetera grumbled as she kicked snow off of her boots and trudged down the stairs to the Sanctuary, it was oddly quiet; no sound of a hammer ringing out at Arnbjorn's small forge, no one regaling tales of past exploits, and no singing.

The first two sounds were normal and only marginally irritating to the Dremora but the last one was probably the one she could tolerate the least; Cicero was not a good singer. Etcetera usually clouted his ear to shush him when he started singing in his loud, high-pitched voice and the songs were often nonsensical and difficult to understand.

"Oh, you're home," Babette leaned back in her chair as Etcetera moved to the alchemy table, "I should warn you, your puppy-dog is getting out of hand."

The Dremora blinked and gave the vampire a quizzical look, _puppy-dog_? As far as she knew, Etcetera didn't own any pets, though a lovely Death Hound would be a welcome, and hopefully more controllable, companion in comparison to some of the idiots that tagged along with her on occasion.

"You know . . . _Cicero_." Babette hissed, "Astrid is fast losing patience with him and you should do something before she deals with him herself."

Etcetera's eyes narrowed and she left the poison she had started on brewing behind, stalking through the hallways until she came to Cicero's room, once more the fool was pacing in his room and only belatedly noticed the horned woman. They simply stared at each other then Cicero abruptly turned and stood facing the wall.

Etcetera's eyebrow quirked up and she huffed, " . . . Cicero-"

"Oh, so now you wish to speak to me, _Listener_?" Cicero turned around furiously, glaring at the dark woman.

Etcetera blinked, she'd been named 'Listener' by that shriveled old corpse and now everyone thought that she was some kind of prophet or whatever other foolishness that they wished to believe. She served her princes, not the remnants of some ancient founder of the Brotherhood. So why the idea of not being given such a pitiful title irked the small man so much was beyond her.

"No? Well, that is something that Cicero is used to! No one speaks to him even when he does nothing but faithfully serve! Oh no, too good to speak to poor Cicero!" Cicero threw his hands up in frustration then chucked his hat across the room where it landed at Etcetera's feet, "Why must Cicero be so tormented? What horrible thing has he done to earn such spite from Mother and Sister?"

Etcetera shook her head and bent to pick the hat back up, picking a cobweb from it and dusting it off,

"Nothing."

"Cicero does everything and nothing and is still not worthy." Cicero stated, watching Etcetera then turning and throwing himself down on his bed, putting his chin down on his arms, "It would not matter if Cicero were even _here_ anymore."

Etcetera shook her head and moved to sit next to Cicero, "Wrong."

Cicero scoffed and glared sideways at her, "Right."

" _Wrong_." Etcetera said firmly, taking the hat and holding it out for Cicero.

Cicero snatched the hat back then continued glaring at the headboard, snuffling, "Cicero is worthless."

Etcetera growled and reached forward, grabbing onto Cicero's hat and tugging it from his grasp then she stuffed it back onto his head,

"Shut up."

"No!" Cicero shot up to be kneeling, his eyes angry and watery, "Cicero will not be quiet! Cicero is the only one talking so he doesn't go mad in the silence!"

Etcetera growled again, her lip curling back and she leaned away from the ginger, "Then speak but be quick about it, I tire of your tantrums."

Cicero flinched back and pouted, "Tantrums?"

"Yes, your outbursts bore me and your insistence that I listen when you speak nothing but nonsense and riddles is grating on my ears. So say what you will and then be quiet." Etcetera's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Cicero's arm, shoving him down onto the bed.

Cicero blinked slowly up at the Dremora then looked down at his shirt, swallowing and then shifted to prop himself up on his elbows,

" . . . Cicero is alone."

"Fool, I am here, you are not alone." Etcetera stood and leaned on the wall, glaring across the room, her arms folded on her chest.

"Cicero _is_ alone." Cicero insisted, "Alone always, even when Listener is standing there looking angry, Cicero is all by his lonesome self."

Etcetera turned to glare down at him, "You are impossible."

Cicero slowly sat up and shook his head, tugging at one of his hat's tails, "Listener hates Cicero."

"No, I do not totally despise you, true, you are more difficult to understand than most mortals but you are not wholly unpleasant." Etcetera shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

Cicero blinked and shook his head, "Cicero does not mean to be a bother."

The Dremora snorted, "You go out of your way to be a bother. It is in your nature."

Cicero bit his lip and looked down at his hands, " . . . my nature?"

"Yes, foolish man, you cannot help it, reasons why I have not slit your throat myself." Etcetera glared at him and crossed her arms, "And you have your uses."

"I do?"

"You are the Keeper, the Night Mother needs you or no one else would take care of her. She said herself that you are loyal to her and that she is grateful." Etcetera shrugged and looked over at Cicero only to lean away slightly, "What is wrong with you now?"

Cicero sobbed, shaking his head, "Sh-She said that? About poor Cicero?"

Etcetera blinked slowly and tilted her head in confusion, "Yes, shouldn't this make you happy?"

"It-It does! It makes Cicero very happy!" Cicero laughed shortly and wiped at his eyes.

"Then why are you crying, Fool?" Etcetera blinked at him, fearing that Cicero had finally gone 'round the bend.

"Cicero just is." Cicero smiled at the Dremora then sighed and shifted to lean on her and for whatever reason, she let him without grumbling this time.

* * *

Etcetera walked slowly into the Sanctuary, it had been a very long day and she wanted nothing more than a long soak in the tub and a hot meal and to finally collapse in her bed, she walked slowly down the stairs then froze, her eyes widening slightly at the scene before her.

Veezara was sitting on the floor, clutching at his stomach with Babette administering some potion to him.

The tale unfolded that Cicero had attacked them after something that Astrid said (the nature of the argument was rather vague) and Etcetera could not believe what she was hearing or seeing,

"Do you know where he may have gone?"

Etcetera blinked at Astrid then she nodded once before turning to leave, but a hand fell on her shoulder, the Dremora slowly turned to look at her leader.

"Look, do what you have to, just take out that clown."

Etcetera blinked once at Astrid then slowly nodded and left.

Kill Cicero? For a reason that she could not fully comprehend, the idea of taking out the smiling idiot made her heart constrict in such a way that she thought perhaps she needed a healer.


	3. Chapter 3

The second Etcetera saw Arnbjorn she knew that it would not be a good day, the big man was sitting in a puddle of his own blood, she chucked him a healing potion before grunting the passphrase to the door and pushing inside.

It was child's play to cut and bash her way through the Dawnstar Sanctuary's meager defenses and she could hear Cicero talking, but didn't register his words beyond the strain in his voice.

The final door burst open with one good kick and there he was, Etcetera could smell the blood and when she stepped closer, the huddled man quaked before her.

Too right! He should shiver and tremble at the mere sound of her footsteps! Etcetera felt her lips slide into a smile for the briefest of moments before she was reminded that this was Cicero and not an enemy on the old ethereal battlefields. She slowly approached, not knowing what a wounded human would do when threatened, would he try to fight her like a dog? Delirious with the pain he was obviously in and not thinking about the consequences?

"Oh . . . it's you, Listener . . . poor Cicero should have known you'd get past his traps . . . " Cicero whimpered and his face contorted in pain, he licked dry, cracked lips and inhaled sharply, "Cicero . . . Cicero knows also that the strumpet must have sent you . . . to finish poor Cicero off . . . "

Etcetera sheathed her daggers and crossed her arms.

"Ha! Even now, Listener is so silent and impo-imposing." Cicero chuckled then it turned into coughing fit, making the small man wince and shudder in pain.

Etcetera squatted down and tilted her head, removing her mask and frowning, "I have my orders."

Tears rolled down Cicero's face and he whimpered, "N-No . . . you-you could just walk away! Let poor, sweet Cicero live and tell the Traitor that you killed him! Cicero'll go away and you'll never see him again! He-He promises . . . please, sweet Listener, spare Cicero his life . . . please . . . "

Etcetera listened to the man's pleas, her frown deepening until it was a scowl and Cicero shied away when she reached out her hand, only to cry in relief when the Dremora only stroked his cheek.

"Y-Yes, just let Cicero live, he'll go far, far away! He promises!" Cicero sobbed, "Abandon poor Cicero . . . like . . . like everyone else . . . "

Etcetera blinked then shook her head and she rubbed her forehead irritatedly, "You . . . you stupid fool."

Cicero bit his lip uncertainly as the daedra assassin stood,

"I can't."

Cicero's eyes widened as the Dremora leaped at him, he cried out loudly in fear, expecting to feel a knife in his throat only to blink in confusion as his motley was rapidly unlaced and pulled aside. Cicero shivered as chilly air hit his bare skin, especially unpleasant on the gashes in his side. Etcetera's hands rapidly packed the motley against the wound,

"Hold this." She muttered as she reached into her belt-pouch for a healing potion.

Cicero shook his head frantically, "No, Listener, you must go! The great dog is still out there and if he comes in-"

"He won't. He went home." Etcetera snarled and pulled the tattered motley aside again to sprinkle the potion on the wound. It stopped bleeding but didn't mend, "Shit . . . werewolf."

Cicero's eyes widened, "Werewolf? You mean Cicero might-"

"Not if I can help it." Etcetera growled in frustration, "It will just take a long time to heal and you'll need continual treatment."

Cicero blinked, "How will Cicero manage that?"

"He won't. I will." Etcetera wrapped the fool's midriff tightly with bandages made from his shirt and then helped him to his feet.

Cicero cried out in pain and leaned heavily on the Dremora woman, "L-Listener, it's rather cold, don't you think?"

Etcetera nodded and dug in her pack for a cloak and wrapped it around Cicero.

"Can you walk?"

Cicero furrowed his brow and took a tentative step forward, only to collapse as his side and leg erupted with pain,

"N-No . . . "

Etcetera huffed and carefully lifted the small man into her arms and proceeded to carry him back to the entrance. Cicero leaned into his Listener and bit his lip,

"Where will Cicero go?"

"My house. Near Falkreath." Etcetera muttered, grunting and shifting her burden.

"Won't Cicero be found there?"

"No one knows of it. You will be safe there."

Cicero tilted his head then let it rest once more on Etcetera's shoulder, letting his eyes slide closed, "Listener?"

"Hm?"

" . . . thank you."

" . . . you're welcome."

* * *

Cicero settled back into the fluffy pillow and glanced about, Etcetera finished disposing of the soiled and tattered motley then turned and looked at the wounded man, her lips pursed and she went to the bed,

"I have to go back. Stay put and don't cause trouble."

Cicero nodded and wrung his hat in his hands, "Yes, Listener. Cicero will obey."

Etcetera grunted and looked at the bedside table where the medicine bottle still sat, "You didn't take it."

" . . . well, no, Listener, Cicero did not like the look . . . or _smell_ of the stuff." Cicero shrugged and bit his lip.

Etcetera picked up the bottle and held it out to Cicero insistently. The red-headed fool leaned away further from the stuff, shaking his head like a child. The Dremora sat on the edge of the bed and with one hand pushed down on Cicero's wounded side. Cicero cried out then coughed as the bottle was thrust into his mouth and emptied. He blanched and gagged,

"L-Listener!"

Etcetera glared at him, "You will not heal if you fight. Stop it now."

Cicero pouted and rubbed his sore side, "Very well, Listener."

Etcetera shook her head and leaned back, "Do not make me do that again. Understand?"

"Yes, Listener." Cicero muttered, glaring down at his hands.

Etcetera sighed and reached out a hand, tucking Cicero's hair behind an ear, "Rest. I'll be back when I can but I make no promises."

"Yes, Listener." Cicero said softly, looking through his eyelashes at her.

The Dremora stood and turned to leave, but Cicero shifted and opened his mouth then closed it, Etcetera turned fully to him and crossed her arms,

"Yes?"

" . . . you saved Cicero, why? You had orders to kill him! I know that's what Astrid told you to do, but you're taking care of Cicero instead. Why?" Cicero twisted his cap again in his fists.

Etcetera sighed and took the hat from him, smoothed the fabric then placed it back on his head,

"A Listener needs her Keeper."

Cicero blinked and would have said more, as he was always wont to do, but Etcetera turned and stalked off toward the stairs. She stopped at the door before leaving and looked at her housecarl,

"Keep him in that bed, no moving too much and a dose of the medicine twice a day, you have the recipe."

The Redguard woman nodded and with that Etcetera left.

* * *

Etcetera stood in disbelief for the first time since her exile at the burning remnants of the Sanctuary, she turned away from it and threw her head back, howling at the ceiling angrily and drawing her weapons. She rushed through, killing any and all in her way, blood spattered across her face and body in the wake of her fury.

She'd been tricked! And now, someone would pay with their lives.


End file.
